


Resolutions

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai hadn't planned to be the last person at Uruha's party, really, but the arrival of a snowstorm has some unexpected benefits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly late New Year fic - there's still time, right? ;) Big hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

For someone that had the reputation of practically being a hermit, Uruha could throw one hell of a year-end party. A slightly belated one, sure, but the food was plentiful and the booze flowed freely, so no-one was complaining. Maybe it flowed a little too freely, as Kai was pretty sure his current warm feeling was due to a rosy alcoholic glow. Still, he was far from complaining.

The problem was that he had somehow ended up as the last person there. The party had pretty much been winding down since Aoi had left, taking a significant chunk of the guests with him by announcing that the night was still too young to stop drinking and he was going to find a bar, with everyone else leaving in dribs and drabs until it was just Kai and Uruha. He was in the middle of figuring out a polite way to grab his coat and say goodbye when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Uruha was standing behind him, holding up a mostly full bottle of wine. “Want a refill?”

Kai looked at the bottle longingly. He had to admit, he was tempted, but it was late and there was nothing worse than being the sole hanger-on at a party long after everyone else had left. “Thanks, but I really should get going.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay over? It’s pretty nasty out there, you don’t want to get caught in a snowstorm.”

“Snowstorm? What’re you…” A flurry of thick, white flakes blew past as Kai glanced out of the window. “Oh. Where did that come from?”

“The sky.” Uruha announced solemnly. “So, another drink?”

The open bottle loomed over Kai’s glass, threatening to pour. He really shouldn’t, but… Uruha was right, he really didn’t want to get stuck out in the snow. He might make it to the station before they started cancelling the trains, but he couldn’t be sure. Then there was the long wait in the cold, and the even longer walk home…

He held up his glass. “Go on.”

Grinning at his victory, Uruha topped up the glass with a generous dose of wine. “Red ok?”

“I don’t care as long as it has alcohol.”

“You’re in luck then!” Uruha ushered Kai over to the couch. “C’mon, go sit down. You’ll make me want to stand as well and I’m tired.”

Kai somehow managed to avoid tripping over his own feet or spilling his wine everywhere as he was practically pushed down onto a seat. “You’re really ok with me crashing here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’d be far from the first time.”

“Yeah…” Kai sometimes felt a little guilty about the sheer number of times he’d ended up sleeping on one or other of his bandmate’s floors over the years. Not for some time now, but he still felt he’d never quite managed to pay them all back for their (sometimes grudging) hospitality.

Uruha sank down on the couch next to him, stretching out his long legs. “That’s better. Got to say, it was nice not to have a live over Christmas.”

“Yeah, but we’ve already got a lot on for the new year. There’s the anniversary live to plan for, costumes to decide, and the new releases, and then…” One of Uruha’s fingers suddenly pressed against Kai’s lips, cutting him off mid-flow.

“No work talk. Not tonight.”

Kai lowered his eyes and muttered against Uruha’s finger. “You started it…”

Uruha shook his head and tapped his finger on Kai’s lips. “No, I just said it was nice not to have to do a live, you’re the one that started worrying. You’ve really got to learn how to switch off.”

Kai felt himself go cross-eyed as he tried to focus on the finger still pressed against him, lips tingling slightly with every tap of Uruha’s finger. “It’s not exactly easy. It’s not like I have pets or a side-line in design to keep me distracted.”

“Aoi seems to manage it well enough.”

Did he? Kai thought back to the slightly desperate way Aoi had rounded his drinking companions up, the random and often lonely-sounding tweets. “Maybe. But he keeps a lot bottled up.”

“Ok, maybe he wasn’t the best example… Try though? I watched you all evening, and if you weren’t talking about movies you were talking about the band. Make it a New Year’s resolution or something? I know you’ve not made one yet.” Uruha removed his finger and replaced it with his thumb, rubbing the pad over Kai’s bottom lip. “I worry about you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do.” Uruha’s voice was soft, but serious, as he held Kai’s gaze. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to work yourself to death.”

Kai found himself turning away and looking down into his wine, unable to meet the intensity of Uruha’s stare. Uruha worried about him that much? They’d fooled around in the past, sure, mostly on those nights when he’d ended up needing somewhere to stay for one reason or another, but Kai never realised there was anything deeper there. Did he feel the same way? He wasn’t sure, but… He’d missed having an excuse to spend more time with Uruha, at least. Maybe that was enough of a sign.

“Then I’ll take your advice.” He reached out, cupping Uruha’s cheek with his hand. “How do you think I should try and relax?”

“You can start with this…” Uruha leaned in, capturing Kai’s lips in a kiss. The sensation was soft and familiar, but one Kai never got tired of. He soon found his tongue slipping into Uruha’s mouth, savouring the faint taste of wine he found there, while their hands tugged at and slipped under clothing, and they kissed until they were both flushed and breathless. 

How Kai managed to hang on to his wine glass the entire time, he had no idea, but he quickly set it down on the floor. “It’s kind of cold in here, can we move somewhere warmer?”

He felt Uruha’s lips stretch into a wide grin against his cheek. “I know just the place.”

Exchanging kisses and shedding clothing, they stumbled their way into Uruha’s bed. Uruha had lied, the bedroom was far colder, but Kai didn’t really give a damn. Not when Uruha’s naked body was pressed up against him, his hands edging closer and closer to Kai’s cock. It almost killed him, but Kai grabbed Uruha’s hand and stopped it mid-stroke.

“Condom?”

“To the right.”

Kai glanced down to see a row of supplies already neatly lined up next the bed. For a moment, he thought Uruha might have planned for this to happen, but that was crazy – it wasn’t like Uruha could control the weather! Even so, Kai gave him a questioning look. 

Uruha shrugged. “I was hopeful.”

“And if I’d just gone home?”

“Then I’d have had a very cold and lonely night with my right hand.” Uruha shifted his hips impatiently, grinding his erection against Kai’s stomach. “Now, c’mon. Fuck me.”

Kai didn’t need asking twice. He coated his fingers with a generous coating of lube, and started to prep Uruha thoroughly, lips kissing along the inside of Uruha’s thigh while his fingers stretched and probed. Uruha panted and writhed beneath him, breath hitching on a sob as Kai found his prostate. Pleased with the reaction, Kai rubbed against it more forcefully, until Uruha was thrusting his hips against his fingers and left begging.

“Please, Kai…”

Kai didn’t need to be asked twice. He gasped as he slowly sank inside - Uruha was so hot and tight around his cock. How long had it been since they’d last done this? Far, far too long… Kai took Uruha’s legs, hitched them up over his shoulders to thrust in deeper. Uruha was almost bent double, but he didn’t seem to care, instead moaning and begging Kai to go harder, faster. The bed started to creak alarmingly under them and it’d be a miracle if the neighbours were unable to hear Uruha’s moans, but Kai was past the point of worrying. Not when he had someone as gorgeous as Uruha beneath him, anyway.

Uruha’s hands were everywhere as Kai started to thrust harder, clawing at his hair, his shoulders, his sides… A hard pinch to his nipple left Kai seeing stars, and then he was coming, harder than he’d come in some time. His vision went white as he emptied himself into Uruha. Somewhere, in the back of Kai’s hazy thoughts, he remembered to start stroking Uruha’s neglected cock, fondling and rubbing the tip at the end of each stroke until Uruha came, shooting thick spurts over his own chest. 

Exhausted, Kai let go of Uruha’s legs and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Condom disposed of, he knew he should help Uruha clean up as well, but he was so tired… The last thing he felt as he drifted off to sleep was Uruha gently patting his hair.

 

The morning light was white and painful as it filtered in through the curtains. Feeling the beginnings of a hangover, Kai found himself wondering how much he’d had to drink last night. Maybe better to lay off the wine next time… He could feel Uruha stirring next to him, peeking his head out of the nest of covers they’d cocooned themselves in. 

Uruha glanced up at the window and then flung the covers back over his head. “Nope, still snowing. You’ll have to stay here.”

Kai poked his own head out, confused. “How can you tell? The curtains are closed…”

A pair of arms emerged from Uruha’s pillowy lair, dragging Kai back under. “I can just tell. Now tell me, are you going to take my resolution advice?”

“I think so. And I’m going to start with this…”

With a smile, Kai found Uruha’s lips again. After all, was there any better way of relaxing then spending a day in bed?


End file.
